


Carisi's Café

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Jokes, Barista!Sonny, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Feeding, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Snacks & Snack Food, So Much Food Involved, meeting the squad, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Then the line moved again, and Rafael was suddenly very distracted by the display of pastries he could see. It all looked absolutely delicious, and he felt his mouth watering at the different cakes and tarts. His sweet-tooth was both a blessing and a curse.The guy in front of Rafael stepped aside after ordering, and then it was his turn, but his greeting along with his coffee order got lost somewhere in his throat, because the man behind the counter was gorgeous.“Hello!,” he greeted with an easy smile. “Welcome to Carisi’s Café, how can I be of service today?”Or: Sonny and Rafael meet in a coffee shop





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write another Coffee Shop AU for a while now, and I've talked to a few people on twitter about Sonny as a barista, so this came into mind! At first, it was going to be short, with only one chapter, but then it just caught me by surprise in ways yall can't even imagine lmao
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Rafael checked his watch and smirked, satisfied. He was currently 15 minutes late to his meeting with Rita, and he was in no hurry to actually get there. He had told her, in no unsure words, that he was not going to accept her plea offer. She had called twice asking, and both times he said no.

Still, Rita thought it would be necessary to call Carmen and schedule a meeting with him to try and convince him face to face. Well, she was going to have to wait, because Rafael had some serious business to take care of.

Said business, Rafael’s smirk deepened as the line moved, was finally trying the coffee from the café two blocks away from his office. Olivia had sworn by it after she’d found it by chance while looking for a place to shelter from the rain after a trial, but he hadn’t had the opportunity to try it yet. Thanks to Rita, Rafael finally had some time.

He looked around as he waited - there were two people in front of him - and was surprised to find that the decoration was tasteful. It wasn’t minimalist in the slightest, however. There were shelves covering the wood-paneled walls filled with trinkets, knick knacks and picture frames. The furniture looked like something one would find in their grandmother’s place, looking worn but comfortable.

The colors, along with the name on the window, were obnoxiously Italian. On the back of the room, there was even a big Italian flag hanging on the wall. Rafael snorted, amused by the apparent patriotism.

Then the line moved again, and Rafael was suddenly very distracted by the display of pastries he could see. It all looked absolutely delicious, and he felt his mouth watering at the different cakes and tarts. His sweet-tooth was both a blessing and a curse. There were cannoli too, obviously, and the creamy filling got Rafael liking his lips.

The guy in front of Rafael stepped aside after ordering, and then it was his turn, but his greeting along with his coffee order got lost somewhere in his throat, because the man behind the counter was _gorgeous_.

“Hello!,” he greeted with an easy smile. “Welcome to Carisi’s Café, how can I be of service today?”

Rafael blinked away the myriad of scenarios the word ‘service’ brought to the forefront of his mind, and cleared his throat, tilting his chin up.

“Hi, can I get your biggest size of a double mocha latte with an extra shot of espresso, no foam, please,” Rafael asked in one breath.

The guy smiled sweetly, nodding as he wrote down Rafael’s order. “And what’s your name?”

“Rafael.”

“You know, Rafael, all that coffee on an empty stomach isn’t good for you,” he pointed out, but not unkindly. “Would you like a croissant? They’re still warm, fresh out of the oven.”

“Only the coffee, but thank you for your concern, Doctor…,” Rafael squinted to read the guy’s name-tag, which said ‘Sonny’ and _good god_ he even drew rays of sunshine around the O to make it look like a sun. “Sonny?”

_Sonny_ shrugged. “Childhood nickname.”

“Let me guess,” Rafael smirked. “You’re Italian.”

He chuckled. “What gave it away, my name, the obvious Italian theme around the shop, or my overall complexion?”

“D. All of the above.”

Sonny let out a loud laugh, and Rafael couldn’t help but notice the dimple on his cheek. He really was the perfect picture of the boy-next-door; bright blue eyes, a dimpled smile of pearly white teeth, tall, with a narrow waist complimented by the tight apron he was wearing.

The thing that struck Rafael the most, however, was the color of his hair, which was beautifully styled in a wavy coif. He had a full head of silver hair, and it caught the light perfectly, turning it into a mix of grey and white strands that worked really well on him, despite his clearly young face.

And that was not to mention the infuriatingly endearing accent he had. Rafael knew, without even trying the coffee, that he’d be back.

“Fair enough. That’ll be $3,20, please,” Rafael gave him a $5, then dropped the change inside the tips jar with an unnecessary flourish. Sonny’s smile widened. “Thank you. Bella will call your name when your order is ready. Have a great day.”

Rafael guessed Bella was the blonde girl behind Sonny who was operating the coffee machine and making drinks, so he stepped away from the queue and stood to the side, waiting. The whole five minutes it took him to get his coffee, he watched Sonny.

He was very nice, and polite, and he showered each customer with smiles and easy laughs. The picture of a great host, and Rafael was fascinated with the way he moved behind the counter, filling orders, plating pastries, cutting cakes without a care for the proper measuring of each slice. It was all so mundane, but he made it so _attractive_.  

“Rafael!,” Bella called out, and she smiled just like Sonny when she handed him his cup. Rafael guessed they were related. “Here you go! Enjoy. And don’t forget to tell a friend about our shop.”

Rafael nodded. “Thank you.”

Sipping happily, Rafael made his way to the door. The coffee was actually really, really good, and the size of the cup was fair enough for the price.

“Rafael, wait,” Sonny called, stepping away from the register for a moment, and Bella immediately took over.

Rafael watched, confused, as Sonny shook a travel bag open and placed two croissants inside. With a sheepish smile, he handed the bag to Rafael.

“My treat. One is filled with cacao cream, the other one’s got a cheesy filling I made myself,” he beamed, proud. “I hope you like them.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he protested half-heartedly, accepting it all the same.

“I know,” Sonny shrugged. “Just promise you’ll come back again and we’re good.”

Rafael looked down at the brown bag, then up at Sonny. Slowly, he smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

As if Rafael needed any more convincing.

* * *

Rafael made a daily routine out of visiting Carisi’s Café. He’d stop by before going into his office, and sometimes around lunch, too. On the occasion that he made his second visit of the day well into the late afternoon, because he was stuck at SVU most of the day, he found that the coffee shop was quiet, and cozy.

So from there, a couple times of week, the coffee shop became his hide-out. When he didn’t want defense attorneys to find him, or when he didn’t want to pick his phone to hear them going on and on about plea deal, and even when he could go without paralegals knocking on his door, he’d go to Carisi’s Café.

He’d take his case files, tablet, and notepads, and sit on one of the corner tables that offered big, comfortable armchairs as seats. There were often a soft throw and a nice pillow on it, too, so he settled in and lost track of time.

Plus, it didn’t hurt that all Rafael had to do was look up to see Sonny. He’d watch him, sometimes. When there was no one in line, Sonny would clean the tables, the counters and the machines, refill jars of cookies, and, on the odd occasion that no one showed up when he was done, he’d lean against the register with a book in hand.

Sometimes, when Rafael looked up to allow his mind to distract itself with Sonny, the barista was already looking back. When their eyes met, Sonny always smiled at him, and it made something inside him twist warmly.

Today, however, Rafael was lost in the webs of an opening statement. It didn’t feel quite right yet, so he kept going back and forth between case files, witness statements, and chains of evidence to try and find the missing link.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there for when he was shaken out of his mental spiral by a bottle of water and a slice of pie suddenly being set in front of him.

Rafael looked up to find Sonny smiling sheepishly.

“You’ve been going over those papers for over 2 hours now,” he said, and it wasn’t even that surprising that it’d been so long. “I thought it’d be good for you to eat something.”

“I lost track of time,” Rafael sighed, taking in the mess he’d made on the table. “I should probably go back to my office.”

Sonny waved a hand. “You can stay as long as you want, it’s fine,” he looked curiously at all the files. “Are you a lawyer?”

“What gave it away, my suit, the hundreds of case files in front of me or my obsession with coffee?”

“D. All of the above,” Sonny smirked then winked, and Rafael couldn’t help but laugh at the recollection of their first meeting. “Plus, we get a lot of lawyers here. We’re two blocks from the courthouse.”

“And the DA’s office,” Rafael replied smugly.

“You’re a Manhattan ADA?,” his eyebrows went up. “I’m honored, Counselor.”

“Does that mean you’ll give me another free coffee?,” he asked with the most innocent face he could muster.

“Nah,” Sonny joked. “The coffees you’re paying for are going straight to Fordham Law.”

“Part-time barista Law student? That’s half of the movies I’ve ever watched,” he teased, and Sonny rolled his eyes playfully.

“A handsome Lawyer sitting by himself until he catches the barista’s eye and gets free coffee? That’s _every_ movie I’ve ever watched.”

Rafael couldn’t help but smirk. He should have seen this coming, really. Sonny came off as coy sometimes, but he was a right flirt. And God have mercy, but it sure made Rafael giddy.

“Did I, then?”

Sonny tilted his head. “Did you what?”

“Catch the barista’s eye?,” he asked flirtatiously.  

Sonny, in response, ducked his head and gave him a lopsided smile that made the dimple on his cheek deepen. It was a killer look, and Rafael was sure he knew that very well.

“I’ll get you that coffee, Counselor,” Sonny eventually said, his voice heavy with intent. “My treat.”

Immediately after that, he figured out what his opening statement was missing. Triumphant, he fixed it quickly. Rafael was then free to appreciate his new cup of coffee, his pie, and the view.

* * *

A couple days later, Rafael was enjoying his post-lunch latte when Sonny approached him, a balancing a tray on one hand, and holding a little lit candle carefully on the other. Without saying anything, he set the candle on the middle of the table, served Rafael a croissant, set one down for himself along with a cup of coffee, then set the tray on the empty table beside them. However, Rafael could see there was a slice of tart still on the tray.

“Skipping off work?,” Rafael teased, amused as Sonny took a sit across from him.

He’d been frequenting the café for about three weeks now, but Sonny had never sat with him before.

“I gave myself a break,” he shrugged.

“The shop’s full,” it wasn’t, really. There was a line with about six people, but they were all grabbing their drinks to go, as it often happened around lunchtime.

Bella was minding the register while Tommy, her husband - she’d made sure to introduce him to Rafael a week before -, put the orders together.

Sonny smiled. “Well, I wanted to share a coffee with you.”

“Alright,” Rafael returned his smile. “But I’ll pay for all of this,” he said, indicating the food Sonny had brought. “I wouldn’t want your college fund to take a hit.”

He snorted. “It’s fine, I’ve only got one semester to go, I’m well covered.”

“Oh?,” Rafael tilted his head. “Are you leaving the shop, then?”

Sonny looked up at him then, half-amused. “Well, I can’t really leave it. I own it.”

Rafael leaned back on his chair, surprised. “You _own_ it? _You’re_ Carisi?”

Sonny laughed, then offered Rafael a hand to shake with a flourish. “Dominick Carisi, Jr. But you can call me Sonny.”

He shook Sonny’s hand with a laugh. “And Bella....?”

“Also a Carisi,” he nodded. “She’s my younger sister, we bought the place together. We both _love_ to bake, and our Nonna left us with great recipes, so here we are.”

“Why go into Law school, then?”

“It was a dream of mine, and with the shop doing so well, I could finally afford it,” Sonny said, and he looked really proud of himself.

“I’m impressed,” Rafael smiled, cutting into his croissant to find it had guava filling, his favorite. With a flutter of his eyelashes, he pointed at the center of their table. “And the candle?,”

“Ah,” Sonny suddenly blushed. “Well, I was thinking that - If you want to, that is - If you said yes, I was wondering if this could be our first date. As in, would you like to go on a date with me?”

Rafael suddenly felt so giddy he wanted to laugh. Sonny was definitely the biggest part of the reason why Rafael kept coming back to this shop, even though their coffee was actually _really_ good and the pastries were to _die_ for.

“So?,” Sonny fidgeted. “What do you say?”

Rafael gave Sonny a bright smile and leaned over the table to raise his coffee cup in a toast. “To our first date.”

Sonny beamed, and met him halfway. “The first of many.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny and Rafael's relationship developing through the months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing fanfiction on and off for about 10 years now and I've NEVER ever written smut for ANY fandom, but something happened yesterday, and before I knew it, this chapter was happening lmao
> 
> So please have that in mind with you read it and be patient with me pls <3 enjoy!

A month later, Rafael walked into Carisi’s Café for his second visit as he did almost every day. Except this time, instead of waiting in line, he walked right by the register, throwing Sonny a smile as he went. He waited in the back of the room as he did his favorite thing: watched Sonny.

Bella waved hello at him, then made her way to relieve her brother from the register. 

Five minutes later, the other man approached him with a smile and a cup of coffee in his hand.

“A man after my own heart,” he joked as he accepted his drink, then leaned in to press a hello kiss to Sonny’s lips. 

They always kept it chaste around the shop - when it was open, anyway -, but that day Sonny was apparently feeling a little greedy, because instead of letting go after that quick kiss, he went in for another, deeper kiss that made Rafael swoon.

“Hi,” Rafael breathed dopily against Sonny’s lips. 

“Hey there, handsome,” Sonny replied slyly. “You’re looking particularly good today. I love this tie on you.” 

Rafael chuckled. “You gave me this tie last week.” 

“I know,” he smiled. “And you look  _ great _ .” 

“Thank you,” Rafael pecked Sonny’s lips again. “So do you. You know I love you in aprons, especially the one I got you.”

Sonny blushed, running a hand down his front. “Yeah, too bad I can’t wear that one around the shop.” 

“Too bad, indeed,” he said slightly. “But you can make it up to me tonight. Why don’t you wear it while making us dinner?”

“Sure,” Sonny nodded eagerly.

“But why don’t you  _ only  _ wear the apron?,” Rafael was sure the suggestion in his voice was clear.

“You mean…?,” his eyebrows went up, and Rafael winked mischievously. “Deal,” Sonny smiled, and kissed him again. “Have you eaten anything yet?”

“Only a bagel Carmen got me this morning.” 

Sonny threw him an exasperated look. “Rafael, it’s almost 2pm.” 

“Thankfully I have a very skilled boyfriend who I know will keep me well fed,” he tried innocently, but Sonny rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Take a seat, I’ll be right back,” he pressed a kiss to Rafael’s cheek, then went into the kitchen.

Rafael had learned about two weeks ago, through Bella, that Sonny now kept a corner of their fridge stocked with cold meat, fresh vegetables and a handful of condiments. All because he knew Rafael often skipped meals, and he’d taken it upon himself to make sure Manhattan’s most distinguished ADA wasn’t going to faint where he was standing at any point - Sonny’s words.

He had gotten an earful once or twice from Sonny about his eating habits, but he was more than happy to let his boyfriend feed him his delicious cooking. Plus, that always meant he went back to his office with a bag full of pastries, which Carmen and the SVU Detectives appreciated very much.

So Rafael really wasn’t surprised when Sonny came back with a meat sandwich with a side of fresh salad and a glass of orange juice. One would think that a sandwich was the most basic thing anyone could ever make, but not Sonny’s. He’d created a special spicy sauce exclusively for Rafael that made him want to sing every time he had it. 

“Thank you,” he said whole-heartedly as his mouth watered at the sight. 

Sonny sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around Rafael’s back as he ate, cheekily stealing some sips from Rafael’s coffee. 

“Do you have court today?,” Sonny asked, smiling as Rafael threw a napkin on his empty plate and leaned back against him.

“No,” he replied, then snagged his coffee back from Sonny. “I was thinking I could leave a little earlier so we could go over your mock test for the bar exam before dinner.”

Sonny beamed. “You think you can? That’d be really great. I know it’s only in a few months, but I wanna be prepared.” 

“Of course I can. We could do one a month, then once a week the month before the actual exam. I’ll time you and everything, then we can go over your answers.” 

“Yeah, that’s perfect,” he nodded eagerly. “You know, all my classmates are super jealous I have my own ADA to consult.” 

“Really?,” Rafael laughed. “Well, all the other ADAs in my office are very jealous I’ve got my very own pastry chef who brings me free,  _ good _ coffee whenever I need.” 

Sonny threw his head back in a laugh so loud everyone turned to look at them. 

“Priorities,” Sonny teased.

“I know what  _ mine  _ are,” Rafael said softly, then turned his head to kiss Sonny.

* * *

Rafael’s hand slipped from the counter and he moaned loudly as Sonny pounded into him from behind. They were in the coffee shop’s kitchen and it was late into the night. Sonny had asked him to come for a taste-test of a few new recipes he was whipping up, but the tasting of pastries soon turned into tasting each other’s mouth, then each other’s skin, and now Rafael had Sonny’s dick so far up his ass he was seeing stars.

“This isn’t sanitary at all,” Sonny groaned over his shoulder, biting into his skin as he thrusted in deeply. 

Rafael smiled. “We’ll clean it afterwards, but don’t you dare stop.”

In reply, Sonny’s grip on his hips tightened. 

“Next time you’re here alone,” Rafael panted, trying to hold on as Sonny’s rhythm increased. “Baking your cute little cookies and brownies, are you going to think about how thoroughly you fucked me?”

Sonny groaned loudly and rammed into him with a strength that made the utensils beside them rattle, then froze. 

“Fuck, Rafael,” he said breathlessly as he pulled Rafael up against his chest, who then moaned as the angle changed. “Don’t say stuff like that or this will be over way too soon.” 

“I want you to,” Rafael continued despite Sonny’s warning, and pressed up closer against him. “I want you to remember how good you made me feel.”

Slowly, Sonny moved his hips, grinding into Rafael so deliciously, so deeply it made his eyes roll back into his head. Rafael’s mouth dropped open in a long, continuous, low moan that vibrated down his body as Sonny kept the slow grind. 

“Come on, Sonny,” he whispered, his head falling against Sonny’s shoulder. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want,” Sonny commanded hoarsely, his hands running up Rafael’s body sinfully. 

“You,” Rafael breathed. “I want to feel you when I sit down tomorrow. Come on, harder. Fuck me harder.”

“Yeah?,” Sonny panted as he pulled out then pushed his way back in roughly. “When you’re in your meetings, in court, you want to remember my dick inside you?” 

“Yes,” he hissed, nodding. “Give it to me,” Rafael pushed away from Sonny’s chest to bend over the counter again, lifting his hips. 

With a loud groan, Sonny set a brutal pace that made pans skid back and forth on the counter. The pack of flour he’d been using fell to the floor, and a white cloud of powder went up around them. However, neither stopped to consider it as they got lost in each other and the sounds of their pleasure.

Rafael reached behind him to grab Sonny’s forearm, pulling him on top of himself. He adjusted his stance and felt Sonny doing the same so he’d be able to keep fucking into him even as he laid across Rafael’s back. 

Sonny kissed and licked across Rafael’s shoulders, settling with his elbows on the counter. “You feel so good, Raf,” he grunted. “I’m close. Fuck,  _ so _ good.”

“Do it. Come for me, Sonny,” he encouraged, and moaned louder when he felt Sonny close one warm hand tightly around his dick, jerking him off with sure strokes.

“You first,” Sonny whispered, keeping his thrusts fast against Rafael’s prostate. 

Rafael laced his fingers with Sonny’s free hand. “Together.”

The next couple minutes were filled with deep moans, the loud slapping of skin against skin, then the blood rushing through their ears as they came, the shortest second apart. 

Sonny slumped on top of Rafael once he was spent, shuddering through the aftershocks and breathing hard. Rafael welcomed the weight well, and when the other man made to pull out of him, his hand shot back to hold on to Sonny’s hip.

“No, wait,” he whined. “Stay a little longer.”

With a hiss that hinted at his oversensitivity, Sonny pushed back in carefully and settled against Rafael with a happy sigh. The ADA, for his part, crossed his arms on top of the counter and laid his head on his hands, closing his eyes for a moment. 

The feeling of Sonny inside him, around him,  _ with him _ , pressing soft kisses to the back of Rafael’s neck, was like nothing else he’d ever felt. He allowed himself to enjoy it, to bask in his attention, until the back of his legs started burning and the sweat dried cooly over his skin and made him shiver slightly. 

“You’re amazing, Rafael,” Sonny whispered against his ear as he so slowly, so lovingly pulled out of him with a deep groan. “ _ Amazing _ .”

Rafael gasped and grimaced when Sonny’s warm absence made the cold air hit his skin unpleasantly, but Sonny quickly offered him his shirt and underwear back. 

“We made a right mess,” Sonny chuckled as he dressed himself. 

“I can help you clean it,” he offered lamely as he looked around searching for his pants, buttoning his shirt. “Have you seen my pants?”

Sonny looked around, frowning. “I remember I pulled it off, then I…,” he made a gesture indicating he’d thrown it over his shoulder, then turned to find Rafael’s pants on top of the fridge. “There it is.”

Rafael shook his head, amused. “Nice one.”

Sonny blushed as he handed it back, then pulled a chair for Rafael. “Sit. Do you want something to eat?”

“No, I’ll help you clean.”

“There’s no need, Raf,” he smiled sheepishly. “Besides, I’m a bit particular about how I like to clean my kitchen.”

Shrugging, Rafael sat down, putting on his socks and shoes. 

“Do you want a sandwich?,” Sonny insisted.

“Sonny, I’m fine. We tried a pound worth of pastries before we got a little distracted,” he said slyly.

“Okay,” Sonny leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “But I’m gonna get you some water.”

So for half an hour Rafael sat there with a bottle of water in one hand, and his favorite pastry in the other - at Sonny’s insistence - as his boyfriend went around the kitchen cleaning the mess they made. The whole time, Sonny had a soft blush high on his cheeks, and his eyes sparkled every time he turned to look at Rafael. 

As Sonny packed Rafael a cold sandwich for his lunch tomorrow, Rafael realized how in love with this ridiculously sweet, kind and caring man he was.

Right before they exited the shop for the night, Rafael pulled Sonny into a kiss that he hoped conveyed everything he wasn’t sure how to say yet. And by the beautiful smile on Sonny’s face when they parted, Rafael thought he managed well.

* * *

Six months into their relationship, Rafael was well acquainted with the way the coffee shop worked, so on the anual coffee and cake festival Sonny hosted, he was the one minding the register, as the whole of the Carisi clan worked frantically behind him to fill the orders.

Sonny’s other two sisters and his parents came in to help, and it was loud, lively and worked like a well-oiled machine. 

The idea of the festival was to attract more customers, even if didn’t make them the most money because every item on the menu was only $1, and it clearly worked. There was a line taking up the sidewalk, groups of friends and family enjoying the sunny saturday morning as they waited for their turn at trying out pastries and good coffee for almost nothing.

“How are you holding up?,” Sonny showed up beside him as the teenager in front of Rafael read the menu over and over again. 

“It’s going well,” he smiled. “Do you see the line outside?”

“Yeah, I just told Tommy to go faster on the cookies, we’re almost out and there are a lot of families out there. You know children and cookies,” he chuckled.

“I’ve been trying to push the oatmeal ones, but I swear each one of them pulled an ugly face at me,” Rafael rolled his eyes. Dealing with children really wasn’t his forté.

Sonny laughed. “It’s okay, Raf. You’re doing great,” he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Rafael’s cheek, his eyes sparkling with joy.

“You guys are really cute,” the teenage boy said, and Rafael turned to see an expression on his face the ADA was sure he’d once had, too. It was the realization that he wasn’t alone in the world, that there were other people like him out there, and they were happy being true to themselves.

“Thank you,” Sonny beamed. “What can we get you?”

“Uh,” he suddenly blushed, looking down at the menu again. “Uh, the large soy latte? And a brownie. And uh, an oatmeal cookie.”

“Coming right up,” Sonny took the order from Rafael and winked. “Our treat.” 

“Oh!,” the boy smiled. “Thank you so much.” 

“You’re welcome,” Rafael replied as Sonny once again vanished inside the kitchen. “Have a nice day.” 

“You, too,” he beamed at Rafael, stuffed a dollar in the tips jar, and stepped away.

When the boy turned, Rafael saw he had a rainbow flag pin stuck to his backpack, and smiled.

* * *

“Today was a huge success,” Sonny said as he settled beside Rafael by the window. The shop was closed, everyone else had gone home, but Sonny and Rafael each had a glass of wine in hand, and bright smiles on their faces, as they watched people come and go to their saturday night destinations.

“Everything ran really smoothly,” Rafael nodded. “Your family sure knows how to whip up complicated coffee orders quickly.” 

“They’ve had extensive training, you know. Every family gathering has prepared them for this,” he teased. “You held it pretty well, Counselor. I never knew you were so fast when it came to taking orders.” 

Rafael raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you trying to be funny?”

“No,” Sonny said, his eyes glinting mischievously. “I’m trying to be complimentary.”

“Well, try harder,” he huffed playfully, then leaned in to press a kiss to Sonny’s cheek.

“Thank you for helping today,” Sonny took Rafael’s free hand in his. “I loved having you here, on the other side of the counter this time.”

“I had fun,” Rafael smiled, and squeezed Sonny’s hand.

They stayed quiet for a while, and Rafael felt his chest filling with a myriad of emotions he’d never really experienced before. He looked at Sonny, at his young, kind face that turned Rafael into mush, and smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Sonny beamed at him, and leaned closer to nudge their noses together sweetly. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this either is never happening again, or it means the floodgates have opened. Either way, I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a lil comment with your thoughts, it always makes me SO HAPPY to hear what yall have to say <3 oh! and tip with some kudos!!! love you <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny meets the SVU squad and Rita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was only supposed to be one short chapter, but you were all so excited and so interactive about it that it just kept growing. Now here we are, with 9k, and I'm so grateful for all of you participating in this! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the high requested chapter about Sonny meeting Rafael's lovely friends. <3

Rafael hated days when he couldn’t leave his office for his lunch break, because that meant he didn’t get to see Sonny until much later. But there he sat, after sending his boyfriend a quick text about being held up, with Olivia and Dodds as they tried to figure out how to damage-control a leak to the press.

“Rafael, you know the leak didn’t come from SVU,” Olivia said tentatively, and Dodds narrowed his eyes at him.

If Rafael thought SVU was the leak, he’d say so in no half-words, but he didn’t think it was, so he simply rolled his eyes at her.

“Yes, Liv, I know,” he assured her, and threw Dodds a challenging look. “Did you tell your father about the victim recanting?”

Dodds raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying my father leaked classified information to the press?”

“All I know is he seemed pretty set on clarifying the mishap about the outcry witness, and if we’re not going to court, he’d have to find another way,” Rafael said with no preamble.

“That’s a very serious accusation, Barba,” he replied curtly.

“And you’ve yet to answer my question.”

“Come on, Barba, let’s stop beating around the bush, we know it came from your office,” Dodds insisted. “Not from you, and you’re too arrogant to admit the DA’s office made a mistake like that, but would you vouch for everyone here?”

Rafael huffed. “There was no mistake. I built my case around what your squad brought -“

“Alright, guys,” Olivia interrupted. “We’re not gonna get anywhere by pointing fingers. Mila is refusing to testify now, we need go figure this out.”

Rafael was about to offer to talk to her when his door opened suddenly, Sonny striding in with a beaming smile to Rafael until he caught sight of the other two occupants and froze mid-stride, half-tripping on his feet.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, turning to Rafael with panicked eyes. “Carmen wasn’t on her desk, I thought you were on your lunch break. I’m sorry, I’m just going to leave this here and go.”

Sonny set the takeout bag he’d brought with him on Rafael’s desk and bid a quick goodbye, but Rafael stopped him before he left.

“It’s okay, Sonny. Come here,” he waved Sonny over with a kind smile. “These are Lieutenant Olivia Benson and Sergeant Michael Dodds, they’re from SVU.”

Sonny’s face lit up. “Oh! New York’s finest! Rafael has told me so much about you,” he said, over-excited as he offered Olivia his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you. I’m Sonny, Rafael’s boyfriend.”

Rafael couldn’t help but smile at how proud and eager Sonny sounded, but then Olivia threw him a knowing smirk and he scowled in response.

“Ah, you’re the mysterious baker,” she said, half-teasing. “We’ve heard a lot about your culinary talents.”

Sonny blushed, but turned to shake Dodds’ hand as well. “Nice to meet you. I brought cannoli, there’s more than enough to share,” he said, indicating the travel bag.

“I’ll have one,” Dodds said, suddenly very excited, but then gave Rafael the side-eye. “If Barba doesn’t mind.”

Rafael made a dramatic gesture for Dodds to go ahead.

As Dodds opened the container and he and Olivia argued over who was going to have what filling, Sonny stepped to the side with Rafael.

“Raf, I really didn’t mean to interrupt, I had no idea you were busy,” he said in a rushed tone, his blush darkening. “I just wanted to bring you something to eat, I’m sorry.”

Rafael felt like pulling Sonny into his arms and hugging him tightly, because he honestly looked so stressed out about the situation. Probably because he’d actually paid attention during the countless hours Rafael complained about how hard his job was, and the amount of important meetings he had to attend, and the pressure he was under.

He’d seen Rafael spend hours hunched over papers, going through files, most times forgetting to eat, or even lifting his head enough to take a deep breath. Sonny didn’t really know what it was like, despite his law degree, but he understood the seriousness and commitment that surrounded Rafael’s job.

Sonny probably thought he’d made a huge mistake, or perhaps even jeopardized his work, when in reality all he’d done was care for Rafael - and interrupt what was starting to sound like a massive argument between him and Dodds.

“Sonny, it’s okay, really,” Rafael smiled softly at him, reaching for his hand to squeeze it. He’d kiss him if it weren’t for Olivia’s and Dodds’ presence. “I don’t mind, we were just discussing some issues we need to sort, nothing that wouldn’t benefit from a cannoli break.”

Sonny chuckled. “ _Anything_ would benefit from a cannoli break, Raf. But I’ll get out of your hair, just make sure to eat your sandwich, okay? It’s in the blue container.”

Rafael was about to say his goodbyes, but then he saw Olivia and Dodds had just inhaled a cannoli, and were both going for another.

“Why don’t you have one with us?,” he offered instead. “I’ll put on another pot of coffee. It won’t be as good as yours, but it’s something.”

“You sure?,” Sonny tilted his head curiously, but his eyes were sparkling.

Rafael nodded. “Of course.”

Sonny nodded back, and walked towards the two SVU cops with tentative steps. Immediately, Olivia and Dodds turned to him with kind smiles and started praising his baking skills, asking about the fillings and whatnot. With a smile of his own, Rafael turned on the coffee maker.

For the next half hour, he let Sonny be praised and talk about his coffee shop. He made sure to add in his tidbits about how truly great of a baker Sonny was, describing his favorite pastries from the shop. He relished on Dodds’ expression going a little dreamy at the description of Carisi’s Café’s outstanding menu. Of course, Sonny invited both Olivia and Dodds to visit any time, _his treat._

Sonny, always the most sensible, had one cannoli and said his goodbyes, wishing them all a good work day. Rafael took the opportunity to walk him out and steal a quick kiss before making his way back, satisfied with the good food and the praises about his boyfriend.

“He’s really great, Rafael,” Olivia said softly once he closed the door behind him. Rafael, unsurprisingly, preened.

“Yeah,” Dodds agreed, hands on his hips, looking _very_ pleased with himself. “Where do I get myself a baker?”

Rafael snorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m afraid my schedule is a bit tight and we can’t go into dating advice today, Dodds. How about next week, maybe over a cup of tea and some biscuits?”

“Does your boyfriend make biscuits?,” he asked, and Rafael hated that he actually sounded interested. “Because if so, it’s a yes.”

Thankfully, his little fight with Dodds was forgotten, and they went back to work normally afterwards, snacking on the remaining cannoli.

* * *

Rafael wasn’t surprised when, one week later, he walked into Carisi’s Café to find Sonny sitting on their favorite spot, by the shop’s window. He was very taken aback, however, to see that Sergeant Dodds was sitting across from him, and the two of them were laughing very loudly about something.

He took sure steps towards the table, and he could see there were empty cups of coffee and empty plates. Rafael narrowed his eyes at that. Dodds had been there for a while, then.

“Raf!,” Sonny’s face lit up once he spotted Rafael, and he stood up to greet him with a quick kiss on his cheek. “Look who came to visit,” he said excitedly.

“Sergeant Dodds,” he greeted. “I haven’t seen you in,” Rafael made a scene out of checking his watch. “Three hours. Isn’t your Lieutenant wondering where you are?”

Dodds chuckled at Rafael’s theatrics, but checked his own watch and stood up. “Yeah, I better go. Thanks so much for the pie and coffee, Sonny.”

“Anytime! Hey, we gotta watch that Mets game next week, uh?,” Sonny patted Dodds on the back with a smile, and Rafael could swear he was living in a simulation.

“I’ll text you and we can meet up, for sure,” he nodded enthusiastically. “See you, Barba.”

With a small wave, he turned and left the shop with confident steps. As soon as he was out of sight, Rafael sat down on his usual seat, with a frown, and Sonny sat down beside him.

“Hey, Raf,” Sonny started tentatively. “Do you have… a problem with Mike?”

“ _Mike_?,” Rafael spat, scoffing. “No, Sonny, I don’t care for Sergeant Dodds, I’m just not very fond of his father. He’s the Chief of Police, and we’ve had more than a handful of disagreements.”

“Well, but he isn’t his father,” he said in a small voice, and Rafael turned to look at him, his frown deepening. “If you don’t want me to be friends with him, I understand, but he only had great things to say about you, you know.”

“I’m sure he could find a couple praises for me in exchange of free coffee and cake, Sonny.”

Sonny snuggled up closer to him, pulling him by the waist. “He only complimented you _after_ we had coffee, so I think it’s fair to say he was being genuine.”

Rafael sighed. “I can’t tell you who to be friends with.”

“You can if it’s someone you work with. If you’re uncomfortable, I’ll back off,” he shrugged. “But we hit it off, immediately. He’s a Mets fan, and his fiancé’s family is Italian.”

“He’s engaged?,” he asked, genuinely surprised.

Sonny chuckled. “Rafael, you work with the guy, you should know that.”

“I met him three months ago!”

“That’s more than enough time,” Sonny argued, amused. “Yes, he’s got a fiancé, her name is Alice. They’re getting married in four months.”

“I didn’t get an invitation for that.”

“I wonder why,” Sonny laughed. “I mean it though, Raf. If you think it wouldn’t be good for you as SVU’S ADA, I really understand. He came in and we got to talking, it’s not like we’re suddenly best friends.”

Rafael reached for Sonny’s hand, intertwining their fingers. There was actually nothing wrong with Sonny being friends with Dodds, he’d just been caught by surprise. And maybe he was a little, tiny bit jealous. But just the smallest amount, thanks to Dodds’ _where can I find myself a baker_ comment.

“No, it’s fine,” he smiled. “You can be friends with him, watch Mets games together or bond with his Italian fiancé, but if you start making him sandwiches, I’ll break up with you.”

Sonny threw his head back in a loud laugh, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

He leaned in and pecked Rafael’s lips with a loud _smack_. “Sandwiches are exclusively for you, Raf, I promise.”

* * *

They got into a routine that, everytime Rafael said he wouldn’t be able to meet Sonny at the coffee shop for lunch, the other man would text him asking where he’d like him to deliver his food. Most times it was in his office, and there were a couple times when Sonny waited outside the courtroom for a recess, but today Rafael was at SVU.

They were doing back-to-back line-ups with four victims, and each one were being asked to identify three men, so it took a moment to gather everyone’s defense attorneys and pick up the women.

Rollins had just arrived at the precinct with two of them, who now sat at Olivia’s office, and they were waiting for Dodds to come with the other two.

Rafael was sitting with Olivia, Rollins and Fin in the briefing room when the desk Sergeant approached them, Sonny looking extremely out of place while tailing behind him with wide eyes.

“Mr. Barba, I have a Sonny Carisi here looking for you,” he said, sounding very serious and official.

“Thank you,” Rafael nodded, and smiled when the Sergeant stepped aside to reveal Sonny in a button-down and a tie. “Hi, look at you. Did you dress up for me?”

Sonny blushed, ducking his head slightly. “Of course,” he smiled softly. “I brought you your lunch, and some croissants for your coworkers.”

“Croissants?,” Rollins perked up. “Uh, hi, I’m Detective Rollins, I’m Barba’s coworker. Can I get one of those?”

“Cute, Rollins,” Rafael joked, taking the box from Sonny and sliding it towards the blonde woman. “Detectives, this is Sonny, my boyfriend. Liv, you remember Sonny.”

“I do, yes,” Olivia smiled. “Welcome to SVU, Sonny.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant. It’s nice to see you again. I brought a croissant with hazelnut filling for you,” Sonny offered, ever so charming, as he pointed at the biggest, golden croissant in the box.

Olivia’s eyes sparkled. “Thank you. I’ve been thinking about those ever since you told mentioned it.”

“So all those pastries Barba’s been bribing us with, they’re from you?,” Fin asked, eyeing the contents of the box with shameless interest. “You’re Barba’s baker boyfriend?”

Rollins chuckled. “Say that three times fast.”

Sonny laughed, nodding. “Yeah, that would be me. I didn’t know my pastries were being used for bribery, though,” he said with a playing tone, stepping closer to Rafael.

“I’d call it positive reinforcement,” Rafael shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s what I say when I bribe my child into going to bed earlier,” Rollins threw Rafael an amused look. She picked up one of the croissants and looked at Sonny. “Which one is this?”

“Ah, that’s cheese,” he leaned in to look into the box. “This is strawberry, this is guava, Raf’s favorite, so don’t eat that one, and these two are chocolate.”

“I’ll have this one,” Fin said, taking the one in Rollins’ hand. She didn’t mind, however, and chose one with chocolate.

Both Detectives bit into their croissants and immediately moaned their appreciation, Rollins slamming the desk in clear excitement. Laughing slightly, Olivia reached for her hazelnut one, then did the same.

“Oh my god, this is so amazing,” Rollins grunted.

“Man, what cheese is this? Is this some fancy French thing?,” Fin asked, shaking his head as he took another bite. “It’s so good.”

“Don’t insult me like that. It’s Italian!,” Sonny said proudly.

“You do know croissants are French, right?,” Fin teased, and Rafael couldn’t help but snort.

Sonny huffed. “Not when _I_ make them.”

“Sonny, this is truly amazing,” Olivia interjected, savoring hers with a glint in her eyes.

“Yeah,” Rollins agreed. “I see why Barba’s been so excited about his lunch breaks lately. He almost ripped Dodds and I a new one because we were late arranging the line-up.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “We all have better things to do than sit around waiting for you and Dodds, Rollins.”

“Yes, sitting around eating these delicious croissants does sound a lot better,” she teased with a little smirk. “Well done, baker boyfriend.”

“Thanks,” Sonny preened.

Just as Rafael was about to dig in the lunch bag Sonny had brought, Dodds walked in with the other two victims and accompanied them to Olivia’s office.

“They’re here,” Olivia said, standing up and putting half her croissant back in the box. “Nobody touch that. I’ll be back.”

“Duty calls,” Sonny smiled at Rafael, winking at him. “I’ll talk to you later, okay? Don’t forget to eat.”

“You bet I won’t. That croissant is calling my name,” Rafael smirked, straightening down his tie as he stood.

“Dessert only after lunch, Raf,” he teased.

“I’ll eat both, no matter the order, don’t you worry,” Rafael squeezed his forearm, then followed Olivia back into her office. Behind him, he heard Fin invite Sonny to sit down, then Rollins asking about his coffee shop.

He kept his expression professionally neutral, but he couldn’t help the pride that bloomed in his chest.

* * *

“I honestly don’t know how you keep your business from going in debt when you’re always giving out food for free,” Rafael asked, amused, when Sonny came into his office after leaving pastries for Carmen at her desk.

“It’s all about building a relationship with the costumer, Raf,” he replied teasingly, leaning in to kiss him hello.

“You’d know a thing or two about that, wouldn’t you,” Rafael whispered against Sonny’s lips with droopy eyes.

“You telling me those croissants I gave you for free didn’t get you to come back?,” Sonny asked, but instead of letting Rafael answer, he kissed him again, deeper this time, pushing his back into the table behind him. “How sturdy is this table?,” he asked hoarsely, pushing his thigh between Rafael’s.

“It was very expensive, and I’m hoping it’s sturdy enough, but we’re not having sex in my office during business hours, sir, so calm down,” he patted Sonny’s chest lightly and pushed away from the table. “Besides, I did not have Carmen bring plates and cutlery just for you to ruin my presentation with your horniness.”

Sonny laughed. “Your set of priorities is extremely attractive to me, Raf. Can I just say something, though?”

Rafael hummed, tilting his head and looking at Sonny curiously. The taller man leaned closer to whisper in Rafael’s ear, his voice low. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling me ‘sir’ after business hours.”

He couldn’t help the shudder that went down his body, and judging by the look on Sonny’s face, he felt it. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir. Now, let’s eat.”

Rafael’s presentation wasn’t anything more than a couple boxes of Chinese food centered between two plates, but it was definitely more effort than he’d normally put towards having lunch in his office.

When Rafael told Sonny he wouldn’t be able to go to the coffee shop because he had a meeting at 1pm, Sonny, as always, asked where he should deliver his lunch. Today, however, instead of letting Sonny feed him yet again, Rafael invited him for lunch, _his treat this time._

“Oh man, I haven’t had Chinese food in so long,” he said, his eyes twinkling as he took a seat. “It’s been only Italian for a while, you know.”

Rafael chuckled. “I do,” he sat down next to Sonny and served both of them, smiling, pleased, when Sonny immediately dig into his food, excited.

“So tell me,” Sonny started after a few good mouthfuls. “Did you not come back to the shop because of the croissants I gave you?”

“Honestly?,” he sat back into his seat. “I would have come back either way.”

Sonny’s eyebrows went up. “The coffee by itself was really that good?”

“It was, but the barista was better,” he winked.

“Aw,” Sonny cooed, leaning into his personal space with a little grin. “Were you into me, Raf?”

“I suddenly can’t remember why, but yes,” he rolled his eyes fondly.

Sonny giggled. “Did you wanna kiss me?,” he teased. “Did you wanna _make out with me_?”

“You wanna know what I wanted?,” Rafael challenged, ducking his head to whisper between them, looking right into Sonny’s eyes. “I wanted you to bend me over the counter and fuck me until I screamed.”

Rafael smirked as Sonny’s expression went from playful to downright shocked, then his eyes went ablazed with lust.

“Are you joking?,” Sonny asked, gaping.

“No. I believe you said ‘how can I be of service today?’ and that’s all I could think about.”

Sonny’s cheeks went pink, and he blinked rapidly. “Jesus Christ, Rafael. I’m -”

Before he could finish his sentence, the door to Rafael’s office banged open and Rita Calhoun strode in with her usual air of confidence. She didn’t even hesitate when she saw that Rafael was, well, busy. She pulled up a chair and sat across from them unceremoniously.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen,” Rita greeted with a little smirk, looking between Rafael and Sonny like she knew something.

“Rita, you’re about an hour early,” Rafael said with a tired sigh.

“Forty five minutes,” she corrected, tapping her long nails on the table. “Sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but I need to pull our meeting up.”

Rafael rolled his eyes. “As you can see, I’m having lunch.”

“Yes, I see you’re having lunch with…,” Rita shot Sonny a long look.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat. “Sonny. Sonny Carisi, ma’am.”

“And where did you come from, Sonny Carisi?,” Rita asked, and she looked very amused. Rafael hated it.

“Uh,” Sonny repeated, looking at Rafael for help. “Staten Island?”

Rita chuckled, and Rafael raised a hand to stop whatever comeback she had. “Rita, this is Sonny, my boyfriend. Sonny, this is Rita Calhoun, defense attorney and constant pain in my ass. Introductions done, now, Rita, I’d appreciate it if you’d let us finish our lunch.”

“ _Boyfriend?_ ,” Rita’s smirk turned into a shark-like smile. “Are you two having a little lunch date? That’s adorable. Sonny, let me tell you something about ADA Barba here.”

“Stop,” Rafael warned.

“The two of us went to Harvard together,” she started despite the displeased look Rafael gave her. “On our first year there, Rafael fell for this jackass named Andrew and they dated for about six months, except Andrew was cheating on him. With about three other people.”

“Rita,” Rafael knew what story she was about to tell, but it was pointless trying to stop her.

“He was _devastated_ when he found out, and we all decided to go to a club to get his mind off of it. You know, as good friends do,” she waved a hand, smiling sharply. “Except Romeo here got pass-out drunk and had a breakdown in the middle of the dance floor.”

Sonny let out an ungraceful snort. “Really?”

“It was unbelievable. He laid down on the floor, and started _bawling_ his eyes out. Sobbing uncontrollably, and people started surrounding him, thinking he was having a panic attack or something. But the idiot was crying so hard he couldn’t even speak, so security came, picked him up and threw him out of the club.”

By that point, Sonny was laughing openly, and Rafael was scowling so deeply he was sure his face was going to stay like that permanently.

“So of course we followed him and tried to take him back to campus, but he would _not_ stop sobbing and yelling. He woke up half the neighborhood, and someone called the cops on us. Thankfully I was already a very skilled lawyer and talked him out of trouble, but just know that’s the type of guy you’re dating.”

“Rita, that was over 20 years ago,” Rafael protested. “Besides, _you_ were the one who mixed tequila in my beer.”

“You drank _beer?_ ,” Sonny asked, still laughing.

“She is the reason why I don’t anymore,” he said, pointing an accusatory finger at Rita.

“It’s not my fault you’re a sentimental baby, Rafael,” she shrugged.

Rafael groaned. “Can we please finish our lunch in peace?”

“Fine,” she huffed, standing up with a loud scratch of her chair. “I’m going down the hall to try and wear Cabot down. But I’ll be back in 20 minutes.”

“I don’t know why you think you can just come and go as you please, Calhoun.”

She smirked at him. “Don’t you?”

With that, she left, slamming the door shut behind her. Rafael slumped in his chair with an exasperated sigh, and Sonny giggled once more.

“So, that was interesting,” he said, amused. “Are you two friends?”

“Most days, I’m not sure,” Rafael snorted. “But I think so.”

“There’s history, for sure,” Sonny smiled. “You wanna tell me about this Andrew guy?”

“No, Rita’s just trying to pester me. I don’t even remember what he looks like,” and it was true, he really didn’t. Despite what Rita said, he had never actually been _in love_ with the guy.

“You don’t remember the face of the guy who made you have a breakdown in the middle of a packed dance floor?,” he raised an incredulous eyebrow.

“I did not have a _breakdown_ ,” Rafael huffed. “It was finals week, I was stressed, sleep deprived, and annoyed about that cheating asshole. Rita must have drugged me.”

Sonny laughed. “That’s a serious accusation, Counselor.”

“Well, it’s true,” he tilted his chin up. “Now, are you going to finish your food or not? Rita wasn’t joking about being back in 20 minutes, I’ll have you know.”

“You know, Raf, I like meeting your friends,” Sonny said sweetly. “They all seem to care about you a lot.”

“Is that what you’re getting? Because from where I’m sitting, it looks like they’re fond of getting on my nerves.”

“You’re so dramatic,” he leaned in to press a loud kiss to Rafael’s cheek. “They wouldn’t bother to get to know me if they didn’t like you.”

“Too bad they do, then,” Rafale huffed, but there was no actual heat to his words. “You better not offer Rita any free coffee, she’ll hound you nonstop and bring her clients to your shop.”

“Yeah, because she’s a smart woman, and it’s all about building a relationship with your clients,” Sonny said again, smiling like a fool.

Rafael threw him an annoyed look, but reached for Sonny’s hand and intertwined their fingers. It wasn’t lost on Rafael that he had met Sonny because he had been avoiding Rita that day, and now here they were.

And for what was worth, Rita didn’t come back until it was actually time for their meeting. That gave them plenty of time to finish their lunch, then have some dessert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing that scene with Rita, not gonna lie hahaha I hope you enjoyed reading it!!
> 
> Please, leave a little comment with your thoughts, and don't forget to hit that little kudo heart. I appreciate you all so much, and getting you guys involved is one of my favorite parts of writing fic. THANK YOU! MWAH <3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so next chapter is going to show how their relationship is after this and I'm a bit nervous about it because somehow I ended up writing smut for chapter 2, and I've NEVER written smut before uh yeah lol that'll be up tomorrow if I don't chicken out from posting that part
> 
> Please please, let me know what you think with a little comment, and don't forget to leave a lil kudo too <3 thanks for reading!!! See you tomorrow :D


End file.
